Crashing Down
by MoonRaven1412
Summary: Takuya graduated. But it didn't mean everything was fine. Things were falling down around him and crashing and burning. "One and half." "Five and half." "Seven." Those numbers still haunted him.


**A/N: And here I come with part two of Takuya's stories.** **I hope you enjoy. I was crying when I wrote the part with Matsuda. You'll know which one.**

 **Those who have read my original three one-shots, you notice how the dynamic between Takuya, Date and Furuya changed from there to here. I hope you don't mind.**

 **BTW, Yamada Tarou is a placeholder name. Basically an equivalent of John Doe.**

* * *

 **Crashing Down**

Almost everyone of Division Two got dragged into Inspector Nakamori's manhunt. Kaitou Kid had disappeared without a word and it unsettled the Inspector in charge of Kaitou Kid Taskforce. According to rumors there had been snipers at the heists, shooting at the white-clad thief. No visual proof of them, only witness accounts by the taskforce members. So now they were searching for any clues possible for the whereabouts of the thief.

Was someone with bullet wounds admitted to hospital after the previous heist? Were there any Yamada Tarou's in the morgue that fit into Kid's basic built? Any contacts, geographical mapping of the heist locations… Even a scrap of information was important.

And all the while Nakamori was mourning the death of his friend and neighbor Kuroba Toichi. His death had been all over news back then, an accident during a show. Malfunction of the equipment or something…

Takuya bit his tongue and kept his sudden thought of the magician being Kid, to himself. He knew it wouldn't be considered anyways and would only enrage Nakamori, whether or not it would be true.

The man hunt lasted almost a year, with no peep of the phantom thief. Not even abroad. Takuya would know, he among some others had been delegated to talk with Interpol about possible robberies matching Kid's Modus Operandi. All that English and French and Italian… since Kid had originally shown up in France ten years ago and had many heists aboard… Altogether 15 cases in 15 different countries…

And when out of curiosity, Takuya searched for Kuroba Toichi's shows internationally, every single one of them matched by date and location to the heists.

The young police officer deleted his search history and went to turn in his notes about the phone conversations to detective Konno who had been handling German and Thai conversations while detective Yamabuki had taken care of Spanish and Portuguese.

Maybe he should ask for the transfer already. Takuya wasn't sure he'd be able to sit on this information while in general vicinity of Nakamori.

* * *

Takuya dropped white roses at Blue Parrot when he visited next time, on the anniversary of Kuroba Toichi's death. He didn't stop by drinks and didn't see either Jii or Yuzuki. He dropped same roses at the Kuroba residence, leaving them at the stairs of the front door. Both bouquets had a card with only one word, Condolences, written down and tied with a black ribbon that had a dove charm attached to it. The latter one was Mai's idea and Takuya didn't have heart to disagree.

" _Whether or not my feelings reach them, I don't care. Whether or not they realize I know the secret and am willing to keep it, it doesn't matter."_ The man mused as he drove back to station.

* * *

Takuya's transfer request went through next October. And he had barely time to acquaint himself with his new coworkers when a bomb threat shook entire Tokyo. Division One was keeping an eye out on things while Security Bureau was handling the disposal of bombs, evacuating the residents once they'd agreed to the bombers' money demands.

Takuya had been with Satou, the woman driving from a crime scene back to police station when they heard it. One of the bombs had gone off. Satou parked her car quickly and got out of it, turning her head to see where the sound had come from.

"I thought the demands had been met." She wondered aloud, spotting the smoking building. But Takuya's attention was elsewhere.

"Takuya-kun…?"

Takuya's eyes were glued on his phone screen. There was a message from Matsuda, addressed to all the rest of them

 _Hagiwara is dead._

* * *

It had been only one and half years since their graduation. A year from Takuya's own. Date and Hiromitsu dragged them all to Blue Parrot. After over a year apart and only occasionally seeing one or two of them, they were all together again. Everyone except Hagiwara and Rei.

"He couldn't come but he expresses his condolences." Hiromitsu smiled blandly. Takuya recognized the smile, it was the same one he had used all the time in order to mask what he really thought and felt. All the time until meeting with Date and others.

"Bullshit!" Matsuda snarled. "Furuya cared about Hagiwara as much as we did. Whatever he's doing and prevents him from meeting, also has himself drinking and wallowing all on his own."

"…True."

"For Kenji then?" Takuya offered, using for the first time the first name of their late friend.

"For Hagiwara." Date agreed and raised his glass.

"For Hagiwara."

 _Clink._

Something was missing.

* * *

Satou rose in ranks quickly. Especially compared to Takuya who took some extra first-aid classes during the return to academy months and thus took a bit longer to get back to force.

Hagiwara's death had left a bad taste in Takuya's mouth. And it wasn't only because it was one and half years since the man's graduation.

" _One and half."_

 _"Five and half."_

" _Seven."_

" _But ya are all gonna be police officers, ne? It's dangerous so wouldn't it be good ta know?"_

That Hoshi girl… Whatever Tsubaki-san and Hiromitsu had danced around concerning those numbers… Could it be… The girl had measured their life-spans in years? Not accurate by month, but very close to it…

Takuya swallowed. That meant two other friends of his were going to die in the next few years. And given the girl's frown when touching Hiromitsu, it was possible he was on that list as well even if Hoshi had not said any number aloud.

But Takuya couldn't ask. Because Hiromitsu had disappeared too and rumor had it, he had resigned from the force. It didn't make sense. Even if that were true, Hiromitsu would've talked to them first about his decision and were he to resign, he wouldn't cut contact either.

This was all too strange. Takuya had tried to talk with Date but the big man had brushed him off, not wanting to think ill of their friend and disinclined to believe random numbers a little girl had spoken of. They could just be a coincidence. Matsuda was a no-go as well. The bomb expert had thrown himself into tracking down the second bomber who'd started the timer of the bomb again than thus killed Hagiwara.

Takuya had no one he could talk to since Satou hadn't been there at the graduation and Mai was way too young to be burdened with such things.

Takuya sighed and leant his head against the steering wheel. He should probably get going home since his shift was over, but he really didn't feel like it.

" _Everyone is going away… Should I just do the same too?"_

* * *

And so went the next one and half years. Takuya tried to get over his bout of depression and go on with his life. Solve cases under the inspectors of the first division, at first in the Arson with Inspector Yuminaga and then in homicide under Inspector Megure.

It was March. They had been on a way back to station after stopping for lunch in the aftermath of a case. Satou had been driving. Takuya had had the passenger side window open and let the wind in. Once again, their drive had been interrupted by a sudden noise. This time a gunshot.

 _Bang!_

It was close by. And somewhere up yet open. A rooftop. Satou flicked a siren on. Takuya scanned the buildings for fire escapes.

"That one! Stop the car, Miwako-san!" Takuya pointed a building. The height matched the angle of the sound he'd heard. Human ears were wonderful…

It was five stories high apartment building meant to be taken down soon. The fire escape wasn't blocked for some reason. Satou took the lead while, Takuya grabbed his backpack from the back seat. It had first aid equipment and items within and Takuya had taken to have it with him every time he left for crime scenes.

They were at the third floor when they heard some steps above them. Two people, Takuya counted. Possibly culprits fleeing inside the building after hearing the siren.

"Stop! Police!" Satou shouted, ready to through the door to the highest floor. "Go, Takuya-kun." She nodded her head to the last stretch of stairs going to the roof. Takuya nodded back.

"Be careful Miwako-san." The moments when they were just to two of them, were the only ones when he used her name, otherwise at the station or on scenes, it was always Satou-san.

Takuya hurried to the roof, his gun ready just in case.

"Freez-…"

There was only one person on the roof. Sitting slumped against the edge of the roof.

"Hiromitsu…?" Takuya whispered but shook himself out of his shock and rushed to his friend. There was blood on the concrete fence behind Hiromitsu and blood on his shirt, right around where his heart was supposed to be.

Supposed to. Takuya opened the shirt. The wound was five centimeters off. He touched his friend's neck. There was still a thready pulse. He could still be saved. Takuya put down his bag and started CPR. As long as he could keep the blood pumping and Hiromitsu's brain oxygenated… There was a chance.

"They are gone. No use chasing them down." Satou arrived and stopped to stare at Takuya trying to keep Hiromitsu alive.

"Call an ambulance helicopter! Every second counts!" He shouted to her.

"Yes!"

Satou flipped her phone open while Takuya continued the first aid. The bullet hole in the chest of his friend glared at him but he kept going.

"Patrols close by are setting a perimeter. The helicopter is coming."

Takuya nodded. The closest hospital was in Haido. A helicopter would take maybe three to five minutes to get there from their current location plus the loading and unloading of the patient.

"Miwako-san… Whatever happens once… he is at the hospital, I need you to follow my lead. Is that okay?"

"Takuya-kun?"

"This person… is Morofushi Hiromitsu, a friend of mine. And I think he was an undercover operative." Takuya's hands were bloody all over but he paid no heed to it. If his hunch and conclusions were correct… No one should know Hiromitsu's fate, whatever it may be.

The chopping noise of the helicopter filled the air and wind picked up dust. A medic descended down with a stretcher and took over from Takuya while another followed. Hiromitsu was loaded to helicopter and hurried to hospital.

"A team is coming up to secure the scene." Satou told Takuya. "Let's go."

"Hai…"

* * *

The drive to the hospital took way too long but when they arrived, Hiromitsu was already in the surgery. Things would probably look up soon. On the way, Takuya had called to Kagemiya Tsubaki and asked her to hurry to Tokyo as soon as possible. The number he'd gotten from Hiromitsu in the aftermath of Hagiwara's death. Who would've thought such impulsive action would be of help?

Takuya got in contact with doctors and told them a relative of the victim was on the way and in the meanwhile give the results of the surgery to him as the victim was an important witness and possibly still in danger from the ones who shot him. That the victim's name was Kagemiya Tsukasa and people using any other name would be of suspect. Satou nodded along and added credibility with her presence as she had been the one alert the helicopter to the scene.

* * *

Hiromitsu survived. Kagemiya Tsubaki arrived with a police officer from Kyoto and quietly arranged for Hiromitsu's transfer to a hospital in Kyoto while the man himself was still in medically induced coma. The officer introduced himself as Inspector Ayanokoji Fumimaro, a family friend and ally of the Kagemiya. The way he said the word 'ally' underlined some deeper meaning but Takuya didn't pry. He personally thanked seeing to Hiromitsu – Tsukasa's – wellbeing and timely actions that saved him.

Then Satou got a call.

"Takuya-kun. Megure-keibu called. The Public Security Bureau has taken over the crime scene and some of them are on their way here."

Ayanokoji blinked slowly at the revelation.

"For Public Security Bureau act so quickly to the death of their deep cover operative must mean he wasn't the only one in the assignment."

" _Rei? Could it be him?"_

Takuya frowned. "Would Megure-keibu back us up if needed? If we say that the Yamada Tarou found on the scene didn't survive the surgery?"

"Yes." Satou nodded. "While he hasn't seen the Yamada Tarou, surviving a shot like that is very unlikely. Additionally, the PSB has confiscated all the evidence collected, so he wouldn't be able to say a word edgewise to their conclusions anyways."

"Whoever called PSB, was probably one of the people that run away from the scene and given the look of the scene when we arrived, shouldn't have any reason to suspect a miraculous survival." Takuya concluded and then turned to address the surgeon who'd saved Hiromitsu's life. "What about you? Harumori-sensei? Will you help us?"

"Gladly. The Kagemiya have done a lot of good. If this helps to keep one of their safe from the people who hurt him, I'll gladly deceive even the secret police." The middle-aged balding doctor nodded. Takuya didn't take a double take even though he was severely tempted. Just who were the Kagemiya?

"In that case… You probably should have a body ready to be cremated. The Public Security Bureau will want to destroy all evidence of one of their own existing, if only in order to protect their other operatives and people associated with them." Ayanokoji advised. "If they have the photos taken at the scene and blood samples from Miyoshi-keiji's clothes, it will be enough evidence for them of the demise of their operative."

"Thank you. This makes things easy." Harumori nodded and went to instruct one of the nurses to collect all the evidence ready for the "other cops". Blood, photos, clothing…

(Only item of clothing that wasn't given to PSB was Hiromitsu's black jacket. That one Kagemiya Tsubaki took to herself and after washing and mending it, stowed away to be later given to Hoshi.)

* * *

Ayanokoji left, with a promise to keep Takuya and Satou updated on the situation with "witness Miyagawa Sakuya" discreetly. Soon after, PSB arrived to the hospital, demanding evidence and information on the gunshot victim. Obediently, doctor Harumori told them that the victim hadn't survived and they had photos of him pre- and post-surgery if they wanted to identify him.

They identified the man as theirs, giving some fake name that wasn't either Kagemiya or Morofushi.

"Have him cremated, we will take care of the funeral services befitting his efforts to protect our country." The agent said, putting the photos inside a file and nodding two others with him to go with the nurses to collect the rest of the evidence.

Takuya didn't dare to breathe in relief but exchanged a look with Satou. They might just pull this off.

"Miyoshi-keiji and Satou-keiji, was it? I heard you were first on the scene." The agent approached them.

"Yes, that's correct." Satou nodded. "Sorry we couldn't do more for your man."

"It's alright. He knew the risks involved. I have to ask both of you for your statements… and request you do not write a report of this on your own. Your commanding officer, Megure-keibu has already been informed of this."

"Understood." Takuya nodded.

"And we need to collect your clothes as evidence, Miyoshi-keiji." The agent added, eyeing the amount of blood on the front of Takuya's suit jacket and collared shirt as well as in the sleeves and the knees of his suit pants. Takuya looked down on himself as well.

"Ah… That's correct. Satou-san can probably go to get me a change of clothes from her car, I was supposed to go to a stake out tomorrow with her and had left them there beforehand."

"Very well… We can take your statement first while Satou-keiji runs errands." The agent stated.

* * *

Giving the statement was quick and Takuya and Satou's statements matched. Given how precarious the situation had been and things they'd actually seen and assumed, it made sense. As doctor Harumori had delivered the bad news about Hiromitsu, in the end neither of them needed to fully lie. Just omit details about the Kagemiya, Ayanokoji and the conversation with the doctor. And since PSB had no reason to believe that such upstanding police officers would pull a subterfuge like that. Moreover…

"That man… I didn't say this to Satou-san but… He was Morofushi Hiromitsu-san, right? We went to Academy together." Takuya asked the agent during his statement giving.

"I'm not in liberty of revealing such information."

"He was, wasn't he? And now he… I couldn't help him… He is gone… Kami, does his brother even know about any of this…" Dazed, hysterical… desperate…

"You shall not contact anyone about this matter. Not even this 'brother' you mentioned." The agent said sternly.

"Hai… Wakarimashita…"

And that was that.

* * *

Life went on. Takuya and Satou never said a peep of the events in March to anyone else. And everyone else involved were silenced by PSB. And… there were only five people altogether who knew about Hiromitsu's survival.

A few weeks after the fact, Takuya received a letter from Kagemiya Tsubaki. A thank you and news that 'Tsukasa' was still unconscious but stable. As well as an offer to set Takuya into one of the Kagemiya owned apartments in Tokyo. Due Takuya's own background, he was used to certain level of comfort and space that cheaply rentable apartments didn't offer, so he gladly took the offer. Even though a more paranoid part of him told him that this would make it easier for the Kagemiya to spy on him.

At work he heard that Satou had gotten a similar offer but declined it.

"You got family money, Takuya-kun. While I do have an inheritance from my father, I'd rather not be using it yet… Or be assumed to be using it. Moving to an apartment like that is expensive and I don't have own money to cover for it." She explained during lunch to him. Takuya just nodded. He understood. If someone was observing them, moving to such apartments would attract attention and someone might trace it back to Kagemiya and eventually to Tsukasa… Not a risk worth of taking.

Takuya wished he could share his knowledge with his friends but… Date and Matsuda both had no idea of Hiromitsu's fate. Not even of his assumed death. And Rei was still in the wind, presumably continuing Hiromitsu's mission.

* * *

November 1st. A familiar face was standing behind Megure at Division One bullpen.

"He's Matsuda Jinpei-kun, who got assigned to the First Division's robbery-homicide department today…" Megure introduced. "Until last year, he was assigned to the Security Bureau's Riot Police…"

"That's enough, keibu…" Matsuda interrupted. "I'm not a transfer student from another country. There is no point to this annoying self-introduction. I'm annoyed because I got sent to this division which I didn't want to come to…"

Typical Matsuda. Takuya snorted at the glares aimed at his friend.

"T-True… Well, Satou-kun, stick with him and teach him the basics." Megure, ever the peacekeeper within the department, decided.

"Huh? Me, sir?" Satou asked.

"Try to go easy on him… A lot has happened to him in the past and the big fishes told me to deal with him… So please look over him!" Megure whispered to her.

"Hai…"

"With whom shall I be then?" Takuya asked, taking a step forward from the masses just in time to see Jinpei yawn and express his opinion of the transfer. "Since I've usually been paired with Satou-san."

"Go with Shiratori-kun." Megure said. "His usual pair is down with broken leg."

"Understood." Takuya nodded and sidled up to Matsuda then. "Long time no see, Matsuda."

"Ah, Miyoshi." The curly-haired officer glanced at him. Matsuda… looked good. He had thinned at first after Hagiwara died and he tried to work himself to death but apparently, he'd gotten better. "You got taller."

So typical.

"Or maybe you stand slouched." Takuya retorted.

"No… I think it's you finally getting some backbone in place." Matsuda smirked. "Get a girlfriend yet? Jii-san said something of that effect."

So… typical.

"I brought my friend from Academy over, Satou-san and I are not together." Takuya gestured Matsuda to follow him past the desks full of paperwork or other personal items of division one officers.

"Satou… that chick who got assigned as my babysitter?" The bomb expert nodded his head back.

"Yes, her. You can have this desk. It's been empty for a while." Takuya gestured the desk opposite his own. Matsuda dropped down the desk chair. "Satou-san sits on the other side of the isle."

"Got a paper?" He asked. Takuya obediently passed the day's newspaper to him. He had read it in the morning anyways.

"How have you been Matsuda?" Takuya finally asked. "We haven't met up with Date that often in the past years so…"

"Alright." Came the short answer. "You?"

"Could be better. There is a matter I need to discuss with you… but it can wait for later."

"Okay."

And that was that.

* * *

Matsuda went with Satou to question suspects and apprehend criminals. Takuya didn't have much chances to talk with him but when the sixth day came…

"Let's go for drinks after we're done." Takuya told him.

"Finally telling me about the 'one matter'?" Matsuda arched a brow behind his sunglasses.

"Yes."

"Is Date coming?"

"No. He got busy with a case. I heard he is transferring soon to Division One though. It would be nice. All three of us working together and seeing each other more regularly."

"…I know."

* * *

They go to Blue Parrot after a long time not visiting. They sit down in one of the tables near the pool tables.

"I don't know if you figured it out, but Hiromitsu became part of Public Security Bureau." Takuya starts. "Last March, he got shot during his undercover operation."

Matsuda sucked in a harsh breath. "I did figure it out. He would've never quit like that." Then he directed a suspicious glare at Takuya. "If he was undercover, how do you know about it?"

"Satou-san and I heard the gunshot and rushed to the scene. Hiromitsu was then taken to hospital…" Takuya lowered his voice then. "With the help of Kagemiya Tsubaki and her connections we managed to hide the fact that Hiromitsu survived."

"He's alive?"

"Still unconscious and located in a Kyoto hospital, but stable." Takuya nodded. "I suspect Rei having been at the scene and alerting PSB to collect evidence and the 'body' but I got no proof about that. But the fact remains only few people know the truth."

"I see… And I assume you want me to keep quiet about this too?"

"Please."

"Very well." Matsuda reached for pool cues on the wall. "Let's play around. It's been a while."

"Sure. I'll be prepared to lose." Takuya replied dryly.

"Heh."

Takuya glanced at his friend. Tomorrow would be the anniversary of Hagiwara's death.

" _Five and half."_

He really hoped he was wrong.

* * *

November 7th. Takuya had been sorting through his paperwork when Satou approached Matsuda about a case. Which the other man declined.

"What are you saying!?" The woman asked him.

"Today I gotta wait here. You guys will suffice to bring the old man, the suspect, from the jurisdiction." Matsuda replied.

"Hey, you… See there…"

"I've heard about it. It's sent each year on November 7th, isn't it?"

"Ah, yes… You mean those prank faxes sent to the HQ each year ever since three years ago and which only have a big number printed on them, right?"

"Three years ago, it was 3… Two years ago, was 2… One year ago, was 1… There is no doubt about it. It's a bomb's countdown. If he'd gonna act, it'll happen today."

"Huh?!"

"Keibu-san! It's been sent this year as well!" Shiratori approached Megure.

"Ah, yes… The famous fax with a number." Megure replied. "And? What's this year's number?"

"T-That's… This time around it's not a number, sir…" And Shiratori began to read the riddle.

 _I am a knight of the round table…  
I warn you foolish incompetent police officers…  
Today, at 2pm noon…  
I shall shoot fireworks to mourn the head of my comrade in arms…  
If you want to stop me, come to where I am…  
I shall leave the 72_ _nd_ _seat empty and wait for you…_

Takuya watched it all happen in fascination akin to watching a trainwreck. And when Matsuda jumped up from his seat to head to the garage, Takuya was following right after him with Satou bringing up the rear.

"Oi! Where are you going!?" She asked them.

"You can't tell? The knight of the round table says he's left the 72nd seat empty and is waiting for us" Something round with 72 seats… It can only be the big Ferris wheel at the Haido shopping mall, you see?" Matsuda replied.

"Satou-san, your driving skills would be a tremendous help to us now." Takuya added.

* * *

When they arrived to the Ferris wheel, the control panel had already been blown up and there was no stopping the wheel anymore.

"Where is gondola number 72?" Megure asked.

"An, it's just come down…" The operator told the officers.

"Oops, The Knight of the round table didn't wait for us, but… on his place there's something odd below the seat." Matsuda observed by the gondola. Takuya rushed to him just when the man boarded Gondola.

"Jinpei…" He began and got a sharp look from Matsuda. He could guess the thoughts going on in the bomb experts head. After all the only time Takuya had called Hagiwara, Kenji, had been after the man had died. "You do realize that this might be a one-way trip?"

"Yes. And all the same I know that there is a chance for another bomb in style of the bomber who took Hagiwara's life."

"O-Oi! Matsuda-kun!?" Satou caught up with them.

"It's okay." Matsuda reassured the woman. "Let a pro handle this."

"A pro!?"

"He belonged to the Explosive Ordnance Disposal Unit of the Security Bureau's Riot Police until last year." Megure told the woman.

"T-Then… His friend who died in the past, was he?"

"Yes… It was probably on the November the 7th, 4 years ago… Hagiwara-kun of the same unit died in the line of duty while dismantling a bomb." And their superior explained Satou the circumstances of Hagiwara's death and the reasons for Matsuda's transfer.

"Then… That time when Takuya-kun got the mail…" Satou turned to look at Takuya who was clenching the railing with both hands and knuckles white, his back turned to the Ferris wheel.

"That was a mail from Jinpei to all of us in our friend group about Hagiwara's death… Date, Hiro, Rei…" Takuya squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't do this. He was going to lose a friend all over again, wasn't he?

"Well, let's pull him away once the gondola comes down after looping." Shiratori tried to ease the tension. And then the control panel exploded again. The Ferris Wheel stopped with the gondola 72 at the top.

"It stopped!?"

"Bring a fire extinguisher, quick!"

Satou called Matsuda.

"Moshi, moshi? Matsuda-kun? Matsuda-kun!? Are you alright?"

Takuya just watched it all numbly. Listened to his colleagues. Satou talking with Matsuda. Megure issuing orders. Shiratori trying to do damage control. Patrol cars were around too. Satou's friend Miyamoto Yumi was there too.

"B-But there's less then 5 minutes until the explosion!" Satou looked at her watch. "O-Oi, what are you saying!?"

"Then… That explosion… The bomber's nearby? …Huh? … T-The map symbol for a hospital!? …C-Contact me? The hint will appear three seconds before the explosion, no?"

Another bomb. A clue to it shown mere seconds before explosion. Takuya didn't know how to react to it. Everything left so distant.

"Takuya-kun." Satou pushed the phone to his face. "Matsuda-kun wants to talk with you."

"Moshi, moshi?" Takuya took the phone.

" _I'm sorry."_ Matsuda said right away. Takuya blinked.

"Huh?"

" _I don't usually apologize, but I think I owe it to you. Just listen and don't interrupt, okay? Time is running out as it is."_

"Okay."

" _We left you. It's a fact that no matter how many times we go through it in our head and try to rationalize, remains as it is. We left you alone when we graduated and you needed to repeat those six months. Then even after you graduated, you never could reach us. We all were busy making our own careers to spare thought to you. Hagiwara's death was the only thing to bring us all together again. Yes, even Furuya. We met up and I gave him more lessons on bomb disposal before he disappeared again."_

"He never…"

" _I'm sorry. We all went on afterwards, thought you were alright. I had my revenge. Date had his girlfriend. Morofushi apparently joined PSB. But you never were alright, were you? After that Valentine day?"_

"It was so cold…"

" _What little you told us about your life… We were your first friends, weren't we? And we left you behind. I'm sorry for that. And I'm sorry I'm leaving you again."_

"Jinpei…" Takuya's voice broke.

" _Wataru was right."_ Takuya noted the change of names. The last acknowledgement that they had been friends. Had been so, so close… _"You are still just a kid, aren't you? And I'm entrusting Hiro and Wataru to you. You managed to save Hiro already so I know you can do it."_

"Jinpei…" Tears fell down his cheeks. He distantly heard Megure and Shiratori giving evacuation orders. Satou protesting and trying to stay.

" _Sayonara, Takuya. Ganbatte."_

The dial tone greeted him.

"Stop, Satou! We won't make it in time!" Megure held Satou back.

"It's dangerous! Please step back!" Shiratori echoed.

"But he's still…"

 _ **Boom!**_

The sky turned orange. Takuya could only stare. Satou's phone in his hands binged a message. The woman stepped up to him and gently pried the phone from his frozen hold.

"W… What do we do, sir? According to the fax, there's another bomb…" Shiratori asked Megure.

"I know that!" Megure shouted back.

"Beika Central Hospital." Satou read from the mail. "The other bomb is there! Please send the bomb disposal squad there now!"

They hurried into motion. Takuya just stared at the charred remains of the gondola still hanging up in the air.

"Takuya-kun." Satou touched his arm. "Let's go."

"Yeah…" He followed her to her car and sat down on the passenger seat. Seat that Matsuda had occupied just minutes before. Takuya dug out his phone a opened messages. He chose the posting list they'd used in the academy. Last time it was used was when Hagiwara died and Matsuda had sent them the message. Now was Takuya's turn.

 _Matsuda is dead._

One message to five phones. Three phones that were destroyed. One, owner of which would not reply, and one whose owner would search Takuya down as soon as possible.

* * *

The bomb in the hospital was defused safely. People could breathe freely once again. Life went on.

Takuya attended Matsuda's funerals with the rest of the department and some higher up officials. On the family side there were Matsuda's parents and Hagiwara's sister. Takuya and Date and maybe Satou too were the only ones as _friends_ rather than colleagues present.

After the wake, Date dragged him to drink to Blue Parrot afterwards took him home. In the morning Satou came by and took him to her home in turn. Her mother Satou Misaki glanced shrewdly at him but continued bustling around the house then.

"I can't let you be alone right now. Megure-keibu will understand." She explained.

"But… you… You loved Jinpei, didn't you? Why are you so concerned about me?" Takuya frowned from where Satou had sat him on a couch.

"Because I knew him only seven days. And you knew him for five years. He was your friend even if you weren't always in contact." Satou replied, sitting next to him.

"He… He apologized to me… Jinpei never apologizes. Apologized. But he did to me…" Takuya shook his head. "He didn't need to… And I know he was doing his duty as a police officer to get the hint and relay it to us but…" He choked up again.

"Just let it out, Takuya-kun… Let it all out…" Satou had tears in her eyes too when she wrapped her arms around the shaking form of her friend and colleague

"We were supposed to be working together with Date once his transfer went through… We were supposed to be together again… Like back in Academy… He and Date were the only ones left…"

* * *

It approached to Christmas. Takuya received a message from Ayanokoji that Kagemiya Tsubaki's daughter, Tsubasa, who worked for Interpol had found out that Hiromitsu was supposedly dead and informed Tsubaki of this too. The woman believed her cousin had died in late October. Same belief was in Hoshi now who had gotten visits from awake 'Tsukasa-jisan' until October. So now Hiromitsu needed to hide under yet another name. At least for the next few years.

Takuya destroyed the message with a shrug. As long as "Miyagawa Sakuya" was alive and in the protection of Kyoto Prefectural Police, everything was fine.

But it did tell him that Kagemiya Tsubasa probably had known what Hiromitsu had been getting into.

Speaking of which, Takuya probably should tell Date about Hiromitsu too…

* * *

Next year, new faces joined Division One. Takagi Wataru being one of them. Date immediately took Takagi under his wings. Their interactions were fun to watch. Even if it gave Takuya once again a feeling of being left behind. But then again…

" _We left you. It's a fact that no matter how many times we go through it in our head and try to rationalize, remains as it is. We left you alone when we graduated and you needed to repeat those six months. Then even after you graduated, you never could reach us… I'm sorry. We all went on afterwards, thought you were alright. I had my revenge. Date had his girlfriend. Morofushi apparently joined PSB. But you never were alright, were you? After that Valentine day?"_

Date always pushed forwards. He had taken Takuya under his wings too, back at the Academy, and let him go once he thought Takuya would be able to stand on his own feet. But the fact was that Takuya hadn't done it. Not until Satou almost literally took his hand and dragged him onwards with her. Not carrying and sheltering but making sure he followed. The years in force helped too, even though Takuya was cripplingly lonely. But those helped him to grow. Even Matsuda noticed.

Date was nice to have around but not constantly hovering. He was a big brother type that had found a new little brother. He didn't mean in maliciously, just had Takuya upgraded to the brotherly cousin.

And Takuya was fine with it.

Even though Date's nickname for him was still 'kid'.

* * *

Takuya was coming from the archives after taking some cold case files there when he heard the "Wataru brother's" walking past on the corridor and talking…

"Man, Date-san, you're really the strongest!" Takagi praised his senior. "Instantly taking down that giant of a suspect! I heard that you were the top student at the police academy, too!"

"No way! That's bogus intel… I was always number two…" Date retorted. "Neither my brains nor my brawn were match for that guy…"

"That guy?"

"He was a gentleman like you… Wonder where he is and what he's doing now… He might even have overestimated his abilities, done something stupid and gotten himself killed by now…"

"Re-… You aren't talking about Rei, are you?" Takuya joined in, catching up to the two men. "He could definitely do that… But he's our Zero though, right? I'm sure he's fine."

"True. Our Zero…" Date grinned. "But you two need to be careful too…" He patted the backs of the two younger officers. "You might be police detectives but you still have only one life… Don't lose sight of that, alright?"

"Don't worry, Date-san." Takagi smiled.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Takuya agreed and swallowed. Any day now…

" _Seven."_

* * *

It bugged him. Why had Takagi said that Date was the top of the class in the academy? The records should state that Rei graduated with the best scores. Even though the man himself hadn't joined the force… at least wasn't anywhere visible, the graduate records should still be in place. The thought couldn't let him be, so Takuya headed to the archives. There should be records of the graduates of each year…

"Nani…?" There were no records of Rei. Everything, every single possible mention of the man was wiped away. Date was marked as the top graduate, with Hiromitsu, Matsuda and Hagiwara behind him.

"So you came here too?" A familiar voice asked behind Takuya, startling him. The brunet spun around.

"Date…"

"No need to look so guilty. I had the same thoughts about this as you and wanted to check." Date walked forward and took the file from the younger man. "Because Rei was damn good. It's a wonder that Takagi hasn't heard about him…"

"Yeah… You don't think that the one behind of wiping his records is…" Takuya swallowed with a difficulty and licked his lips nervously.

"Is what?"

"Zero…" Because Hiromitsu's records were still in place even though he had joined PSB.

"It is a possibility. but I'd rather not entertain it. It will be just a dead end to us. "Date stated and put the file back to its respective place. "C'mon, kid, we need a few drinks now."

* * *

Beginning of January. Takuya walked into the locker room to find Date hunched over something and fists clenching and unclenching at the edge of the table.

"Ah, kid… Didn't see you there." Date was rubbing his eyes and stuffing an envelope inside another one. He straightened up but didn't turn around.

"Date, are you alright?" Takuya frowned, tilting his head to see what the older man had in his hands. Just a plain envelope. Bit to the big side…

"It's nothing, nothing…" Date said dismissively and went to stuff the envelope back into his locker.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't worry about it. C'mon, let's go and catch up with Takagi and Satou."

Takuya let himself be steered away from the locker room and to the homicide department's offices. He could ask later.

* * *

"You are still thinking about it, aren't you?" Date asked one February morning when they were on the way work. The older man had picked Takuya from his apartment and the younger man was now half-dozing on the passenger seat of his car.

"Hmh?" Takuya's head nodded up. "Not really… I'm more worried about him." He had been worried about Rei since graduation but even more after the incident with Hiromitsu.

"And losing your sleep."

"…Yeah."

"If it bugs you so much, send him a message." Date tossed his cellphone on the brunet's lap. "I've also wanted to tell him a few chosen words."

"Okay… I'll write one to him. By the way… Don't you have a stakeout soon? I was seeing your name on the list."

"Yes, and the day after that I'm going to Natalie's for a night!" Date grinned.

"Lucky…" Takuya sighed.

"Why aren't you getting a girlfriend then? I've been telling you for years already." Hit on the arm.

"Ouch! I don't…"

"' _Joyfulness of a man prolongeth his days.'_ Remember that, kid."

"Yeah, that's the fortune you got last New Year when we went with Takagi-kun to the shrine…" Takuya muttered while typing the message. "Is this good?"

 _Where are you and_  
 _what're you up to?_  
 _Drop us a line_  
 _once in a while,_  
 _alright!_  
 _-Date_

Date glanced at it briefly. "Yeah, very good. Just sign it with your own name too."

"Will do…"

"Say… you didn't tell me what you got from the fortune you pulled for yourself."

" _There is a true and sincere friendship between you and your friends._ " Takuya tossed the phone back and turned to look out of the window. "Say… what was with that envelope about a month ago?"

"I told you. You don't need to worry about it, kid. I just need to relay some information onwards." Date said dismissively. Takuya glanced at his friend but didn't reply. The rest of the drive went slowly.

Oh, how he hated the morning traffic.

* * *

A few days after he and Date had written an e-mail message to Rei but hadn't gotten a reply yet. To either of their phones.

Takuya took a look on his phone and sighed then.

"Zero…" It was a simple nickname they had picked up from Hiromitsu for the blonde man back in the Academy. Back then they'd thought nothing special about it and it hadn't been anything but a childhood nickname. But given what happened with Hiromitsu first with disappearing and then appearing with a gunshot wound to the chest… The PSB's timely arrival and then lack of records of Rei anywhere… It was all very suspicious.

" _Zero… the nickname for Security Bureau of the National Police Agency…"_ Takuya began dialing Date's number. He should tell him about this theory of his and hear what the other man thought of it. Takuya would call Hiromitsu… if it was safe and he had the other man's new number. But as the situation was, it was impossible.

Besides Date's stakeout with Takagi should've ended by now…

It took a while until the call connected.

"Date, I need to talk with you. It's about Rei…"

" _Ah, Miyoshi-san…"_ The person answering the phone was a Wataru alright… Just the wrong one.

"Takagi-kun, what are you doing with Date's phone?" Takuya leaned back in his seat and drummed the fingers of his free hand on the surface of his desk. What was going on? He had a hunch… He hoped he was wrong.

" _Seven."_ Said a little girl's voice in his mind.

" _Miyoshi-san… The thing is…"_ The next words were lost to the brunet. As soon as Takagi got his message out, cold tread filled Takuya's veins.

Date was dead. _Wataru_ was dead…

It was impossible. Wataru was strong. Nothing could kill him. He was undefeatable. Right?

Just like Rei wouldn't get in trouble, Wataru wouldn't die.

Just like Hagiwara and Matsuda were supposed to be the best and Hiromitsu careful by nature…

No… No, no, no…

Nononononononononononono….

" _Miyoshi-san? Are you still there?"_ Takagi's voice broke through the denial.

"Yeah… Where was he taken?" Takuya asked with a shaky voice.

* * *

Takuya had met Kuruma Natalie a couple of times before and he had always been of the opinion that Wataru had been one lucky guy indeed to have her. He was constantly spending nights at her place and talking about her. Even during the years when Takuya hadn't seen much of the others, Wataru had filled the group chat with photos of the two of them. Last New Year, Takuya and Takagi had accompanied him to draw fortunes specially to know if this year would be a good year to propose the young English teacher.

Takuya had never thought the next time he'd meet her would be in the circumstances like this. Takuya found the woman relatively quickly, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Natalie-san…" Takuya reached for her.

"Miyoshi-kun…" The woman broke down and began crying against his shoulder. "I can't believe it… Wataru-kun… Wataru-kun is…"

"I can't believe it either…" Takuya sighed. "I just heard about this all." He felt numb. The feeling was same than when Hagiwara died. Maybe because it had happened elsewhere. He had been far away. Not like with Matsuda, where the last he heard of the man was him apologizing yet at the same time hitting right where it hurt with his words.

Eventually Natalie calmed down and Takuya offered to take her home. She accepted but refused his offer to keep her company overnight.

"Alright… If you need anything, you know you can call me, right?"

"Yes. Thank you, Miyoshi-kun… Oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi nasai." They wished each other even though they both knew the night would be anything but.

Takuya shouldn't have left her.

* * *

Next day, Takuya talked with Takagi about the circumstances of Wataru's death and what messages the older man had left.

"He asked me to tell you that… Your hunch might be right after all. That he always agreed with you from the start even if he himself was in denial." Takagi told him. "And there is something at his locker, that should be taken care of…"

Takuya had frozen after hearing those words. His hands had shaken and his breath had hitched. It didn't make the matters any better when he heard Takagi and Satou talking about the suicide they had been called to. The suicide of Kuruma Natalie.

He left the room to go down to the lockers. He picked the lock into Date's locker and found the envelope he'd been crying over a month ago.

The envelope had a zero drawn into it. As a sender. Takuya opened it and found the other envelope. The label in it was smudged by tears but it was still legible to him. The other envelope was addressed to Morofushi Taka'aki of Nagano prefecture headquarters. Takuya swallowed painfully and felt through the paper for the object within.

The size and hardness matched a cellphone. And the through and through hole in the middle… Hiromitsu's phone.

What a way to relay information to the brother. Way to go Rei…

But now Takuya needed to decide. Taka'aki was in the dark currently. Had been for a long time, longer than Takuya himself. Should Takuya leave him in the dark, give him purposefully false information or personally go to give this phone and then tell him what actually happened?

No, this wasn't his decision. That power laid in Kagemiya Tsubaki's hands.

Takuya put the envelope back inside and closed the locker. He had a phone call to make.

* * *

In the end, Tsubaki decided to leave Taka'aki in the dark, to maintain the status quo. Takuya didn't argue about it. If it meant Hiromitsu would stay safe, he would remain quiet himself as well. And as long as no one went through Wataru's locker, the phone would remain hidden.

He didn't inform Rei about Wataru's demise. What use would it be?

* * *

Takuya had his lonely glass of whiskey in front of him. This time he had picked Scotch for a change. Jii was sitting next to him this time. The bar was empty bar the two of them. The high school kid who had been working on homework at the counter, had gone to the backroom to wait for his friend.

"So… You got the Legendary Pool Cue back." Takuya said while looking at the diamond decorated pool cue on the wall.

"Yes, thanks to Kaito-bocchan's help." The old man agreed with a nod. "But that's not why you came here, is it?"

"No… Wataru's dead. And so is Natalie-san."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I always enjoyed listening to his tales about his cases… He used to come here even when you and others weren't around." Jii replied.

"… I can imagine that." Date always loved to relay stories.

"Here." Jii slid a photograph along the counter to in front of Takuya. "I took it on the day you six were here celebrating the graduation. The last time when all six of you were here together."

Takuya took the photo and examined it. The six of them were holding up their glasses and trying their best to squeeze into one photo and ending up in two rows. Takuya and Hiromitsu in the middle while Rei was on the left and Wataru on the right. Matsuda and Hagiwara at the back and giving horns to Rei and Wataru. They all were smiling widely, full of hope and excitement.

"I always liked the way you toasted here… Came up on the spot that day." Jii continued. "For the future. For the family. For the friends… For the safety and security of your Japan… It had something in it."

"Yeah… It took actually a week to come up with that one… After the final exams, others were so bored and didn't find anything else to do." Takuya chuckled absentmindedly, laying the photograph back on the counter and taking a long sip from his drink. "But now I'm the last one left. Everyone else is gone…"

"Being a police officer is a dangerous job." Jii agreed. "And if no one else remembers the moments you had together, you do."

"Yeah, a lot has happened in this bar during the years…" Takuya spoke again. "We celebrated milestones here no matter how silly they were. Our group getting together… Wataru and Natalie-san's first date… Our first mock-case solved successfully… Their graduation… But we also came here to mourn. First Kenji… then Jinpei… And Rei and Hiromitsu are as good as dead given lack of contact for years…"

Jii was quiet for a moment, like contemplating whether or not to speak but decided then to tell the distraught man what he knew.

"Furuya-kun was here a couple of days after you and Date-kun to mourn Matsuda-kun" The old man said. "It seemed like he'd lost someone else too and had only after Matsuda-kun's death allowed himself to break."

"…" Takuya remained quiet. Hiromitsu's supposed death was on that year. Given Rei's possible relation to Hiromitsu's undercover operation… It was entirely possible that he had forced himself to go only like nothing had happened until the storm was over.

"Losing two people within such a short time frame… It must be hard. I know I took it hard when Toichi-sama died but I think I couldn't have lived with myself if I'd lost someone else so soon after." Jii continued.

"…I think I saw someone resembling him here a bit after Wataru and I had visited. Satou-san had dragged me home afterwards and would let me be alone after Jinpei's death." Takuya frowned. "But I didn't think Rei would come back here after his disappearance." Despite being in contact with Matsuda after Hagiwara's death.

"Yes, it was the first time since taking that picture that he came here. Maybe he hoped to find solace from familiar places. I promised him not to tell either of you two but… He hasn't been here since and I think you deserve to know he is still alive, Miyoshi-kun."

"Arigatou." Takuya whispered. He already knew. But the gesture was appreciated.

* * *

Takuya had his day off when his phone rang, an unknown number on display.

"Moshi, moshi? Miyoshi desu…"

" _Konnichiwa, Miyoshi-keiji…"_ A familiar voice greeted from the other end. _"Miyagawa Sakuya from Kyoto Prefectural Police speaking. We would like to talk with you about a case you worked with two years ago. Something new has come to light."_

"Gladly." Takuya agreed. "When and where should we meet?"

" _Would tomorrow be alright with you? We could meet in Sakura Tea House in Ponto-cho."_

He could find the place easily.

"Tomorrow then. Nice hearing from you, Hiro-san."

" _The same, Takuya-kun… The same…"_

Maybe things would turn out okay.

* * *

 **A/N:** **In the next fic... I'll explore the canon and Takuya views when Rei steps back to his life as Amuro Tooru.**

 **Replies to Reviews will come in PMs.**


End file.
